Lone Oak Tree
by Marcielle's Musings
Summary: On the shores of the Lake of Avalon there is a tree. A Lone Oak Tree. Based off of a drawing by Kay's cathedral on tumblr (post# 12732102061) The Cover Image is the picture this fic was inspired by.


**Title: **Lone Oak Tree

**Author: **Marcielle's Musings

**A/N: **This fic is based off of this / sdkay. tumblr post/ 12732102061 or Kay's cathedral on tumblr post # 12732102061. Go look at this picture to understand this fic! Please! the art is amazing!

* * *

What if Merlin actually did this though?

Arthur is gone and Merlin was left behind. No more adventures. No more quests. No more moments when Merlin didn't know whether to punch or kiss Arthur.

Sure, Gwen, Percival, Leon and Gaius are still alive and everyone knows about his magic and accepts him...but Merlin is fading. Food turns to ash in his mouth. Water and wine do not quench his thirst.

Merlin is dying.

And he knows why.

**_For that can not survive without which makes it whole..._**

Half of Merlin's soul has gone to Avalon - Gone from the realm of mortals.

Merlin's magic is weaker - half of who he is is missing.

And he's fading...

But he continues to strive to bring forth Arthur's dream - uniting the five kingdoms - creating peace in all of Albion.

So to remain sane he uses his magic to bring forth memories of Arthur - projections that he can interact with.

It takes away some of the ache...

But when the projection is gone... the ache only increases.

Until the time comes when Merlin can not survive without a projection constantly at his side - he's become addicted.

His friends try to get him to stop using the projections but they don't understand.

They don't understand that Merlin cannot survive without Arthur.

It's only his magic keeping him alive now.

His friends try to make him experience new things, take enjoyment in life...

But one night it gets to become too much for Merlin to bear...

He feels hollow inside - he has no magic left - no purpose - his soul... dead.

Only his body remains...

So Merlin walks to the edge of the Lake of Avalon and releases the last of his magic.

* * *

_"Please" Merlin begs as hopeless tears fall down his face, "I can't live like this anymore! I'm not even alive! I feel nothing! Not pleasure! Not even pain! I'm just a husk left behind! My heart died all those years ago! Please! please..."_

_Merlin continues to cry as the projection of Arthur fades away as the last of his magic withers into nothing._

_"Please," Merlin sobs._

_"Hush," says a voice that Merlin had not heard in a very long time. A voice he had only heard echos of... _

_"Hush, I'm here, my friend," the familiar voice says as a soft thumb brushes away Merlin's tears, "You are not alone. You've never been alone. I've been with you all this time."_

_"Then why do I feel so dead inside?!" Merlin sobbed as he looked up into familiar blue eyes._

_"I do not know, Merlin..." Arthur whispered as he placed his forehead on Merlin's; too ghostly familiar to what Merlin had done as Arthur died in his arms. "All I know is that you must go on. You must continue to protect this world while I cannot."_

_Merlin released a broken sob, "How long until I get to see you again?"_

_"I don't know... I'm sorry Merlin, but I do not know..."_

_Merlin looked up and blue eyes connected, "I miss you... with all my heart and soul... I don't know if I can live on this earth without you..."_

_"But you will. You will find a way. You always do," Arthur said with a smile at Merlin, "And one day I will return and you will stand by my side again."_

_"When... when will that day come, Arthur? How long must I wait?"_

_"I will return when the world needs me most. When the world needs us both..."_

_Pressed forehead to forehead, nose to nose, Merlin nodded and pressed a chaste kiss on Arthur's lips, "Ok... I'll wait."_

And that's what he did.

That's what he still does to this very day.

He waits for the day when his King will Return to him.

* * *

**On the shores of the Lake of Avalon there is a tree.**

**A Lone Oak Tree.**

**Some say this tree is as old as time.**

**Some say it can never be chopped down.**

**For as long as this Lone Oak Tree remains there is still hope.**

**There is still hope that the Once and Future King will Return.**

**Many have forgotten the legends.**

**Many have forgotten the stories of old.**

**But still this tree survives.**

**Still this tree waits.**

**This Lone Oak Tree waits for the day his King will Return.**

**This Lone Oak Tree waits for the day when he can hold Arthur in his arms once more.**


End file.
